REVISED DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): It is proposed to conduct a 2004 National Long Term Care Survey (NLTCS) of the U.S. population aged 65+ to analyze trends in the population risks of chronic disability, severe cognitive impairment, and mortality. The disability and health sections of this survey will form a consistent time series comprised of the 1982, 1984, 1989, 1994, 1999 and now 2004 NLTCS. The 2004 NLTCS data will be released rapidly to other researchers.